And Then There Were Three
by Merky15
Summary: She returned for a reason. She may have been over looked by her father, but there are ways to get around that small mistake. After all her older brother is showing father's weakness and the younger is just a half-breed. She'll prevail...so she believes.
1. Reunion

**I only claim ownership on my own characters and story. I do not own any of Takahashi's characters…**

**Reunion**

From above in the trees of the forest she stalked her prey. She was following him for a while now and to her knowledge he was unaware of it. He walked through the forest path below, under the shade the large trees provided. She leaned down in the leaves as he approached from below. She tried hard not to make a sound. She smirked. Yes, he was just as she had last remembered. His long white hair and his gold eyes were just the same. The large pelt that he wore around his shoulder was the same and even that arrogant strut he had was still the same. She tried not to role her eyes at this. She needed to remain on his constant surveillance.

The demon from below stopped his walking. His eyes closed in agitation, "How long do you intend to follow me?"

For some reason she wasn't all that surprise. _So he knew_._ Hell, he always knows_. She gracefully let herself fall from out of the tree she was in. Her long white hair, which carried a very light tint of purple, flew behind her as she did so. Her hair was long and was held together with a small tie at the very ends. When she landed she casually looked over her shoulder at the demon she was stalking, "And I thought I was being clever" she smiled. Her golden eyes carried a mischievous and somehow cocky way about them. Two small green triangular stripes fell under each of her eyes, and a third demon mark, similar to the others but blue, was on her forehead. It was barely visible amongst her bangs.

He ignored her comment and continued to walk at his normal pace. She quickly appeared at his side. A large white pelt was laying on the back of her neck to her chest. She wore black and grey armor, and underneath was her white kimono. Her hands were cusped in her front of her with an innocent smile, "I thought you'd be happy to see me"

His eyes remained closed in agitation, "What do you want?"

Her mouth opened in an imitated shock at his words, "Just to see you Sesshomaru"

For the first time his eyes opened. He looked ahead as he spoke, "I doubt you'd come back after 30 years just to see me"

She crossed her arms in annoyance. Her eyes closed as her head tilted away in defense, "It was more like 29 and a half"

Sesshomaru began to walk ahead again. One of her eyes opened to see this, which was quickly followed by the other. Her hands fisted to her side, "Hey!" she quickly stomped to his front, "Are you telling me that you didn't even miss me?"

"I'm just not thrilled that you've returned", he spoke simply enough. How long was she intending to bother him? She rustled through the inside of her kimono at his words, "You will be once you've seen this"

A look of pure adoring befell her face as she removed an elegant necklace to show the man in front of her. It was ornamented in gold and a blue jewel met in its front, "Isn't it beautiful?" she sighed, "I saw it and I just had to have it. First I thought that it was too much but then…"

A usual, this woman held the bad habit of getting on his nerves. He spoke stopping her rambling, "You left for 30 years to bring back a necklace?"

"No," she smiled, as if it was obvious, "I got these matching earrings as well"

Sure enough, on her pointed demon ear there was a gold hoop with a similar blue jewel at its end. Sesshomaru's eyes closed yet again ashe spoke, "What is it that you want Katoni?"

She knew that he was starting to get angry, and if she continued her game for any time longer she wouldn't get what she wanted. "Well" she smiled, "While I did want to see you I came for another reason. I came from the continent when I started to hear rumors about the Shikon Jewel being reborn" her eyes slanted slightly as she smiled, "They say it was shattered, but I want it"

"Is that so?" he asked more to himself than to her, "What's wrong, are you too weak to protect yourself on your own?" he mocked in his monotone way. She shooed the idea away with her hand, "Strength has nothing to do with it. They say that the jewel becomes more beautiful the more tainted of pure it becomes. I want the jewel for that reason alone. The strength is just a bonus"

The sound of scuttling cut off the two demon's discussion, along with the cry of "Lord Sesshomaru…" Out from behind a few bushes, came a small green demon. He stopped when he noticed the demon woman who was speaking to his lord, "…Oh Lady Katoni, it's you?"

The female demon sent the small imp a bored look, "Oh, Jaken. Still alive are you?"

Another voice caught the attention of Katoni. "You're beautiful" the voice spoke with a smile, "You look so much like Lord Sesshomaru"

Katoni hadn't even noticed this girl's stench, but the odor of Sesshomaru that clung to her let Katoni know just how long this girl had been following Sesshomaru. "Lord Sesshomaru?" Katoni repeated in confusion. Her face slowly left the human child and turned to Sesshomaru, "Sesshomaru?" she asked in a bored fashion, "Why is a human child following you?"

He walked past Katoni, "If there is nothing further to discuss, I'm leaving"

Katoni looked back at the small girl in thought, "_We could just talk about that girl"_

It was clear that Sesshomaru was starting to lose interest. It was time to get down to business, "Inuyasha" Katoni spoke simply. As she expected her words stopped the dog lord. She continued when she noticed this, "That is the other reason I came. I began to hear rumors that our little Inuyasha was released from that tree"

An arrogant smile fell on her face, "I didn't care all that much, but then I heard something else. I heard he was traveling with a priestess and was collecting the Shikon Jewel shards. I was shocked that our little half breed could manage that"

Sesshomaru turned back to Katoni, "And what concern is that of mine?"

She looked down with a smile. He was interested. She continued, "On my travels I saw something. I saw huge craters lining the ground. There is only one explanation…" her hands fisted to her chest in excitement, "…The Tetsaiga. Sesshomaru, Inuyasha has father's old sword"

Sesshomaru looked back ahead, "And you plan on taking it?" he asked in boredom. She looked at him in shock, "I thought you'd be more enthusiastic. With your help we can finally have father's old sword. I doubt that half breed even knows how to use it" she pleaded. Her brother's attitude was starting to put a damper her plans. A few seconds passed before Sesshomaru replied, "Not interested"

"Not interested?" She practically growled, "What's wrong with you?! The Tetsaiga appears and you don't wish to go after it. I speak Inuyasha's name and you don't even send a glare my way…"

Katoni's hands fisted with her last comment, "And maybe you'd like to explain why this…" her face cringed at this, "_Human_ child is following you"

Sesshomaru sent a daring glare towards his sister, "What are you implying?"

It didn't faze her. She was more than use to that look, "That maybe my so called "Cold hearted" big brother has gone soft"

Jaken's hands tightened on his staff, "HOW DARE YOU INSULT MY LORD!!!"

"Silence Jaken" Sesshomaru silently shot at the imp. As usual it resulted with the Jaken backing away. Katoni looked up at Sesshomaru with a slight annoyed pout, "You're going soft like father did. If the past has taught us anything it has taught us what happens to weak demons…"

A mocking smile fell on the dog demon's lips as she spoke, "...They die"

Her smile widened when she saw the effect her words had. Her brothers glare tightened in a daring glare, but she continued, "I don't want to find out that you've become another family embarrassment like father or even…Inuyasha"

One of the most deadly looks befell his face as he spoke, "I have not gone so soft that I would not kill you where you stand"

She succeeded in her task. He was more than angry, and that was fine. If he refused to help her than he to would suffer, "Say what you want" she mocked, "That doesn't excuse the fact that there is a human traveling with you. It appears that you have inherited father's tastes after all"

Poison started to drip from Sesshomaru's claws as he scowled with pure hatred, "I Sesshomaru, carry no such taste for humans"

Rin looked up at her Lord. Never before had she seen him so angry, "Lord Sesshomaru?" she softly worded. Katoni smiled at her brother with what appeared to be kindness, "Is that so? I'm so glad to hear it"

She quickly side stepped towards Sesshomaru's companions, before he had time to react. Sesshomaru froze when he saw Katoni's claws wrapped around Rin's neck. The young girl was lifted high in the air struggling for breath. A twisted smile fell on the female dog demon's lips, "Then you won't mind if I kill this brat"

"Katoni…" he growled daringly. A soft chuckle broke out from Katoni, "What's wrong? All of a sudden your whole dispositions changed. Don't tell me this _thing_ actually means something to you" her eyes closed as her chuckle broke out into a fit of laughter. Rin struggled to release Katoni's grip, but with no success.

Katoni's laughter ceased as a fist landed across her face. She slid down to the floor roughly. Rin fell to the floor behind Sesshomaru.

A small dabble of blood dripped down her lips. She looked up to see Sesshomaru standing over her and Tokijin's blade a few inches from her face. She smiled. Yes, he was always faster and stronger than she was. It wasn't surprising that he took advantage of the small instance that her guard was down. "I get it" she smirked. She pushed herself away from the sword. She had heard enough rumors about his new sword to know not to be at its opposing end. Sesshomaru watched as she landed a few feet away from him. "I'll go" Katoni began, "Just remember what I told you about demons who carry emotions for humans. You already lost your arm due to your indecisiveness to kill Inuyasha"

Katoni smiled with an air of superiority, "I was just hoping that you'd help me Sesshomaru. I figured that you'd want to regain your honor, you know, losing to a half breed and all"

A large blast was sent Katoni's way from the Tokijin. When the blast subsided, Sesshomaru turned to his left to see Katoni standing in perfect condition. That annoying smile was still present on her face, "Nice sword Sesshomaru. You'll have to try it on my Tetsaiga"

She began to float in the air in a similar fashion as Sesshomaru. She looked down as she flew away calling to her brother below, "Maybe you'll come to your senses and join me. After all, I'd hate to have to kill my only two brothers"

Sesshomaru watched as she slowly disappeared from view. Her laugh echoed as she left. "Lord Sesshomaru" Rin slowly called. Sesshomaru took his attention off of the sky as he looked to the small child below, "What is it?"

A large grin fell on the girl's face, "Thank you for allowing me to follow you, Lord Sesshomaru"

Sesshomaru heard the girl's comment, but made no reply. He looked back ahead, "Jaken…" he called, "You can come out from behind that tree"

Jaken's head slowly peered into view, "I wasn't hiding my lord…I was just…"

"We're leaving" Sesshomaru spoke as he started off ahead in the direction he was originally traveling. Rin continued to smile as she grabbed the reigns of Ah-Un, "Yes my Lord"

__________________________________________

**Every time there is a story about there being an Inu sister I think that it's all wrong. For one there wouldn't be a half demon sister. Two, I don't think that she would be very compassionate, especially towards humans. I mean look at how Sesshomaru was when he was first introduced. **

**Anyways, tell me what you think of the story, please, and let me know what your views are about Katoni. REVIEW!!!! Please…**

**Thanks and much love,**

**Merky15**


	2. Formulating a Plan

**Formulating a Plan**

She stayed in the vicinity of a nearby forest with a pout across her face. She leaned her head against the tree's base with a loud sigh. Her eyes followed a falling leaf that landed on the ground. So, what was her current situation again? She pondered this question for a moment. She had just spoken to older and stubborn brother, and his answer was no. A low groan of annoyance escaped her lips, "How could he just say no like that?…"

Katoni had lived a life of leisure throughout her life. Her mother was a demon of high regard and her father was a powerful demon lord. Yes, his name lost some of its power when he affiliated himself with that human woman, but still Katoni was used to getting what she wanted and the word 'no' was very foreign to her.

She crossed her arms in a way that resembled a spoiled child, "So, he won't help me huh? I suppose I'll have to finish that little half-breed off on my own. I'll have the Tetsaiga and then I'll ram them both through with it"

She lifted herself up and began walking through the forest. She knew where Inuyasha was traveling, and if she continued in her direction she would reach him soon enough. There was only one obstacle that blocked her goal, and the thought aggravated her…she had absolutely no plan. She really expected Sesshomaru to agree to help her and then have him figure out how to go about the whole thing. Honestly, she was the daughter of The Great Dog Lord, why should she have to waste her time with this nonsense? She wasn't a lowly general, and now she had to think of a way to get the Tetsaiga? The task was beneath her.

Thoughts of what to do crossed her mind. She could fight the half-breed, but then she would get dirty and there was a small chance of injury…Sesshomaru lost his arm after all, but he was just being careless she presumed. No, this sort of ordeal needed intricate planning. Wasting her purebred strength on a half demon would be an insult!

She placed her fingers to her chin in thought as she looked up, "Kidnapping is always an option I suppose, but I'd rather not deal with a screaming victim or have to have the stench of a human on my person for too long…"

"_Why didn't that jerk just agree to accompany me_…_he could have at least given me an idea of what to do…" _

Katoni's mind had a bad habit of getting off topic and the thought of Sesshomaru came back into her mind. Sesshomaru wasn't his old self, and that human brat was no doubt the cause…"Maybe I should kill the girl" she mused to herself, "That way his mind would be clear to concentrate" She smirk at the memory of her brother's face when she held the squirming child in her hands.

Her thoughts went back to formulating a plan, "Stealing is beneath me…If I'm to claim father's old sword then it will have to be by Inuyasha's death or his willingness to give it to me…" she stopped for a moment, "I suppose I could threaten him into giving me the sword…"

She rolled her eyes at the idea, "No, he's probably as stubborn as his idiot brother. He'll just want to fight me…" she stomped her foot angrily, "Come on Katoni!!! You're more clever then this. Think of a way to retrieve the Tetsaiga without having to waste your energy fighting the fool and without stealing it…"

She stood thinking for a few seconds, "Kidnapping?…No, we've already been through that!!!…" she scolded herself. For once she wished she possessed her elder brother's mind. Sesshomaru and her father both had a head for such things. It wasn't her fault that she inherited her mothers more feminine thoughts_. "They are actually more sensible thoughts anyways" _she thought.

She remembered the other part of her plan, "Then there's the jewels…I suppose I could steal those. They're in the possession of a human…" she shrugged, "I'll just kill her and that solves that problem…Killing Inuyasha will be bothersome though…he has the Tetsaiga, and the mars on the floor indicate he can use the Wind Scar…"

Katoni's eyes scaled down at her thoughts, and quickly shot back up in anger, "I'M TOO PRETTY TO BE WORRYING ABOUT THIS TYPE OF THING!!!"

Her yell turned into a low grumbling whining. Why couldn't people just give her what she wanted? She was "Lady Katoni" after all. Her head quickly shot up as her ears caught the sound of a voice.

"Well, it appears that you have yourself in quite a predicament"

Katoni casually turned around. She caught the voice coming from up in the trees, but it carried no scent. She smirked to herself, "I wasn't aware that I was entertaining someone else's company"

"I mean no disrespect Lady Katoni. I just overheard your problem, and you have my deepest sympathies"

"Is that so?" she asked in an uninterested fashion, "Why not show me your face? I don't make a habit of speaking to myself"

She caught the sound of movement again from in the trees, and a blur of white appeared and found its way in front of her. A man shrouded in a white baboon pelt landed on one knee in front of Katoni, "I completely understand"

"Well, you have a certain arrogance in your tone" Katoni started with a small smirk, "I assume that you know something that I don't, or is it that you know of Inuyasha?"

The man gave a small chuckle, "It is a little of both"

"Is that so?" she asked again, "Well, I'm sure there's something you want"

She didn't really care to hide the feelings she was starting to have. This being in front of her was very interesting but at the same time she knew he could not be trusted. Her instincts told her to be cautious in dealing with him, and she would not hesitate to kill him if she had to. Killing did come second nature to her; you could say it was in her blood. Yes, if this man had nothing interesting to say she would kill him. She examined her claws as she listened to the being.

"I've come here in the hopes of aiding you Lady Katoni"

"Why?" she asked a little dumbfounded.

"That question is simple enough" the being smirked, "I too wish for Inuyasha's death. It would be in both of our interests to work together"

"Perhaps…" she shrugged lazily, "But I still fail to see what is in it for me…"

She fought back the urge of rolling her eyes after her comment. Dammit, could she sound anymore like Sesshomaru? The man continued with his arrogant smug voice, "I can assist you in planning out Inuyasha's death and the jewel shard retrieval. I only ask that you carry the plan out"

"OH…" Katoni spoke as if something was finally dawning on her, "…you're a coward" she nodded with a smile, "you wish for me to carry out the plan so you can stay out of the line of fire"

The man chuckled again, "You have the drive Lady Katoni and I have the ability of deriving at carefully thought out plans"

She crossed her arms, placing away her claws, "Makes sense" she shrugged, "If we are to become partners, I believe a name is in order"

"Of course…" the man rose his head from its bowing position, "call me Naraku"

"Well then Naraku…" she took a step closer to the scentless being, "Tell me, what is the plan that you so carefully derived at?"

Naraku smiled in his usual way. Yes, again everything was coming together so perfectly.

__________________________________________

**Ta-da!!! I'm sorry it took so long, but now I found a way to go about writing this story. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon. PLEASE REVIEW!!! Remember its good Karma to help someone out…So thanks for reading and remember to REVIEW!!!**

**Much Love, **

**Merky15**


	3. Dear Little Brother

**Dear Little Brother**

Inuyasha waked ahead of his group carrying Kagome's contraption that she referred to as a bike. Kagome walked to his side, "Thanks for carrying my bike Inuyasha"

The half demon grunted at this, "I don't get why you bring it if I'm just gonna be stuck carrying it"

"It's not my fault the tire popped" she shrugged in defense. Inuyasha rolled his eyes, not quite understanding what she meant by 'popped', "Yeah, whatever" he grumbled. Miroku looked ahead at the sky, "Well, at least the weather is nice"

Sango nodded, "Sure is"

Suddenly, Shippo appeared on the demon slayer's shoulders. The small child looked at the half demon ahead of him, "So Inuyasha, are we gonna take a rest yet?"

Inuyasha sent an annoyed look behind him to the others, "Rest!? We've only been walking for a few hours!!!"

Sango shrugged, "Yeah, but we are heading close to a river"

Kagome nodded with a smile, "That sounds terrific! My feet are killing me"

Inuyasha turned his anger towards the girl by his side, "How can your feet hurt if I'm the one whose carrying your stupid contraption?!"

Her hands fisted angrily in defense, "I told you, it's not my fault that it popped!!! Besides, you're the strongest one here, it's easier for you to carry it then it is for me!!!"

"Well if you weren't so useless then you wouldn't need to be riding this thing in the first place!!!"

Shippo shook his head at Inuyasha's comment. He knew what was coming, and sure enough the word, "SIT" was heard, followed by a thump. Kagome started walking off ahead with an annoyed, "hmph"

The small fox looked at the monk behind him, "So does that mean we're gonna take a rest after all?"

Miroku nodded, "I believe that it does"

______________________________

Katoni watched the small scene play out through a strange mirror that a girl shrouded in white was holding. The girl herself looked creepy enough. Naraku said the albino girl's name was Kanna…or something like that. The two of them were alone in the forest, the river in viewable sight. Katoni and Kanna both stood on an exceptionally high branch, as Kanna showed Katoni the scene.

Katoni lifted her head away from the mirror in a contemplating manner, "So, when that little hussy says "sit", the idiot falls to the ground?…That's very amusing…"

Kanna spoke as if the comment went unheard, "The monk that is traveling with him…"

Katoni quickly cut her off, "Yeah yeah, he has a hole that sucks things up in his hand. Naraku already gave me that hive thing…which one is the priestess again?"

The girl continued, "Kagome is the one who controls Inuyasha"

Katoni blinked, "The hussy? You're joking right?" she gave a small chuckle at this, "I thought it was the one in the demon slayer clothes. That little tramp can't be the priestess"

Katoni stopped her chuckling when she noticed the small girl's expression hadn't changed. Katoni couldn't help but get slightly creeped out by the girls silence. The dog cleared her throat and continued, "How is it that Naraku is so scared of that girl? She looks like a talent less klutz if you ask me"

"Kagome should not be underestimated. Her eyes hold the power to find the sacred jewel shards. Her spiritual powers are quite dangerous"

"So your master has made it apparent to tell me…repeatedly" she began to mock Naraku, with little success, "It is important that you kill the girl named Kagome, but you must be very careful around her. She is not an ordinary girl"

"Heh" Katoni spat, "What a joke" She was starting to get annoyed hearing about this Kagome. Did Naraku think that that girl had a chance against her? Come on the kid was a human for crying out loud. "So…" she continued, "Naraku cowers away and leaves you here to help me out…that's nice of him…" she added sarcastically.

After a few brief seconds of silence, Katoni's eyes traveled to meet Kanna's, "I'm starting to get the impression that you're a girl of few words"

"Naraku, has sent me here to relay the plan to you, and to aid you in your mission"

"Mission?" she shorted, "Since when has the plan gotten so technical?"

"He will be here soon"

"I know" she shot back annoyed, "I can smell the foul little half breed beast…It should be about another hour or so"

"You're necklace is very powerful…"

Katoni's eyes beamed at this. She always enjoyed showing off her accessories. The only other person who seemed to understand was her mother, but Katoni found that long exposure to her mother brought migraines. Honestly, how a woman could be so arrogantly full of herself to think that the world revolved around her? It really was a ridiculous notion.

Katoni pulled out her necklace, "Isn't it to die for…literally. Do you realize the danger I had to go through to get it? I was covered in dirt by the time the ordeal was over, I really was a mess, but some things are worth it" she sighed, "Which is why the Shikon Jewel is the next treasure on my list"

Kanna didn't mean to get her started on bragging about her jewelry, and continued to speak where she had left off, "…It holds great power. That is the very power that will aid in defeating Inuyasha and Kagome"

Katoni shooed her with her hand, "Yes, I know Naraku has already informed me of the plan. My necklace carries with it a very old type of magic…but that aside isn't it gorgeous"

Kanna made no comment on Katoni's question and continued to speak, "It is important that you finish off Kagome, and retrieve her shards"

The dog rolled her eyes, "I know. Why does he want that girl dead so badly anyways? She doesn't look to threatening…Whatever, killing her will piss off that half breed…and these human girls are starting to become parasites to my brothers" she spoke in a cold an annoyed fashion.

Kanna looked to the side to see a group of Naraku's insects approach, "They are at their destination"

Katoni looked past the insects toward the river, "Already?..." she placed her fingers to her chin in thought, "I could have sworn we had about an hour…"

Kanna looked back towards Katoni, "It is time"

"So, I see" the dog smiled showing her fangs. She would finally be reunited with her little brother.

___________________________________________

"Here" Kagome smiled when she reached the embankment, "Doesn't this feel so much better?" she quickly discarded her shoes and walked through the water. Sango called after her, "I'll say, I think this is what we all need"

The three boys appeared a few seconds after the two girls. Inuyasha was still upset about the sitting incident and had his arms crossed with a pout. "Come on Inuyasha" Kagome called, "don't you want to come in the water for a bit?"

"No" he snorted back angrily. Kagome pouted and turned her attention back to walking through the water. Miroku smiled as he took a seat against a large rock, "Don't be so uptight Inuyasha, we'll only be here for a few short hours"

"Hours?" he whined, "I thought we were taking a short break"

Shippo's head popped out of Kagome's large bag, sporting a lollipop in his mouth, "Considering the fact that we'll probably eat lunch here, a few hours isn't long at all"

"Well said Shippo" Sango smiled while trying to set up the wood for the fire. Kirara meowed in agreement.

Kagome continued to walk threw the river enjoying the cold on her feet. They really had been hurting her. She would have most likely received a blister if they didn't take a much needed break.

Inuyasha's nose started to sniff, and his eyes started to twitch in aggravation. "What's wrong Inuyasha" Sango looked away from the freshly started fire towards her friend. "I'm picking up a strange sent…" he began to sniff the air again. The scent was so familiar and yet it seemed like it had been forever since he smelled it. It was so far away, but it was rapidly heading their way. "I don't sense any demonic aura" Miroku shrugged in. Sango shook her head, "Me either"

"It's coming this way fast" Inuyasha growled. Shippo pointed to a light that was flying through the forest, "Wh-What's that thing?"

Inuyasha's eyes widened. He remembered the scent, and he remembered the person it belonged to. He quickly turned to Kagome who was busy enjoying the river's currents, "Kagome!!!"

She quickly turned around to look at Inuyasha, but he was too late. The large light came crashing over Kagome. Inuyasha ran towards the cause in desperation, "KAGMOE!!!"

The light cleared, and Katoni was standing on the other side of the river with her claws drawn, "Darn" she shrugged with a smirk, "…looks like I missed"

Kagome was sitting in the water with a look of horror across her face. Inuyasha quickly ran to stand in front of her. He looked back to make sure she was alive, "You okay Kagome?"

She nodded still startled by the whole thing. It was at this time that Inuyasha noticed that Kagome's arm was bleeding. "Kagome" he started, "hurry and move back toward the others"

"No" Katoni began, "You see I can't let that little wench of yours live… I'm kinda obligated to kill her…"

Miroku and Sango quickly joined the commotion, and whisked Kagome to land. "You'll pay for hurting Kagome" Inuyasha growled lowly. A sharp "Ha" escaped Katoni's lips, "Honestly you and your brother are the same. Both so hostile when you see me, and both so disgustingly overprotective over such trash…you know I'm really not going to feel bad about this…" she looked at the red blood that fell on her claws and shook it off making sure it didn't stain her clothes.

Sango looked to Miroku, "Who is she?"

Miroku shook his head with his hands pressed firmly on his staff, "I have no idea, but I think that she's somehow connected to Inuyasha"

Inuyasha quickly pulled out his Tetsaiga, "I don't give a damn about seeing you again Katoni. What I do care about is what you did to Kagome. For that I'll make sure you die"

"So it's true?" she angrily pointed, "You found father's sword" she shook her head and smirked, "No matter you saved me the trouble of having to look for it"

"Did-did she say father?" Shippo blinked from a safe distance, "you don't suppose…"

Kagome nodded, starting to get over her near death experience, "I think that's Inuyasha's sister"

Inuyasha smirked smugly at Katoni, "Is that so? Can't say this doesn't look familiar"

Katoni crossed her arms, "If you're referring to our incompetent older sibling, he's just that, incompetent. I'm not as sympathetic as he is"

Shippo stared dumbfounded at the situation with a pale expression, "Wait…Sesshomaru's the sympathetic one?…I think I'm gonna be sick"

Inuyasha's teeth gritted as he stared down his casual looking sister, "You're gonna pay!!!"

He sliced down the Tetsaiga, "WIND SCAR"

Katoni's eyes gleamed for a bit at the familiar blast…it was always so beautiful and was definitely a treasure worth having. Katoni made no movements as the blast consumed her.

"He did it" Sango blinked, as the wind scar subsided.

"Honestly, was that it?" Katoni's voice rang out, "I heard that you were the Tetsaiga's new master. You were able to defeat Sesshomaru with moves as weak as those?"

Inuyasha turned around at Katoni's voice. She was standing directly behind his human companions. Katoni looked down at Kagome, "You're gonna die first, insect"

"I don't think so" Miroku jumped forward with his hand drawn, "Wind Tunnel"

Katoni rolled her eyes as she jumped towards a tree. She grasped the trunk tight and withdrew the Shimiosho's nest. "Let's see if it works"

As soon as she spoke, the insects flew straight towards the black abyss. "Naraku's insects!?" Miroku gasped. He quickly withdrew his hand before any were absorbed. Inuyasha made it back to Kagome's defense, "YOU'RE WORKING FOR NARKAKU?!!"

Katoni shrugged while letting go of the tree, "Maybe, what does that matter? In the end you'll all be dead"

"What do you want?" Kagome yelled pulling out her bow and arrow. Katoni looked at Inuyasha in a bored and annoyed fashion, "Inuyasha it's talking to me. Make it stop"

Kagome's eyes slanted down in anger at this, "If you don't leave right now, I won't hesitate to purify you Katoni"

A glare of pure disgust befell Katoni, her eyes started to glow red for a second, "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME YOU DISGUSTING PEASEANT?!! HOW DARE YOU REFER TO ME SO INFORMAL" she placed her outstretched fingers in front of her as they began to glow. Inuyasha seemed to recognize this and grabbed Kagome, "Everyone move!" he yelled. Katoni's eyes remained red, "I AM LADY KATONI DAUGHTER OF THE GREAT WESTERN DOG LORD, AND I WILL NOT BE REFERED TO AS LESS BY A HUMAN WENCH!!!"

Darts of light shot out from Katoni's claws, which simulated daggers being shot consecutively at the group. When the shots cleared, Katoni's red eyes vanished. She still had an angry expression as she surveyed the area. When the dust settled, Katoni saw Inuyasha standing with the unharmed Kagome; a few scratches marred his face. The others appeared to be in the same condition.

"So," Katoni spat, "You're little rat robe protected you, huh? No matter. You won't get lucky a second time. She glared at Inuyasha with a twisted smirk on her face. Inuyasha's expression was filled with anger and hate. Katoni would pay.

**____________________________________**

**Cliffy…next chapter we will see Katoni and Naraku's full plan unfold. I hope you Kagome haters enjoyed this chapter, LOL. So, thanks to the ones who review, and for the ones who don't…Please REVIEW…**

**It would really mean a lot to me if I could get some feed back…PRETTY PLEASE…**

**Thanks, and much love,**

**Merky15**


	4. The Jewel's Origins

**The Jewels Origins **

"What's the matter half-breed? Aren't you going to come and teach me a lesson?" the older dog mocked. Inuyasha stood in front of his team mates, his fists clenched on the Tetsaiga. Something about Katoni wasn't right. When she sent her darts at him, he should have been able to reflect them back with his Backlash Wave, but their was a problem. It was the same reason why no one felt a threat heading their way earlier. Katoni didn't have a demonic aura.

"Now this is getting boring some" Katoni pouted, "Well, if you aren't going to attack me…" she lifted her hands out in preparation to unleash her attack again. She smirked at the defensive stance everyone had taken, "…I'll just have to attack first…"

The darts of light left her fingertips and struck Inuyasha. He placed his Tetsaiga to his front and blocked the darts impact. "You're gonna need to do better than that Katoni!" Inuyasha spat as he brought down his weapon. Katoni moved to the side and Inuyasha continued to try to land a swing.

"Great, he's attacking wildly" someone sighed.

Inuyasha's group looked down at the transformed Kirara's head to see the small flea, Myoga. "What are you doing here Myoga?" Shippo started, "Shouldn't you be running away?"

The flea jumped up and down defensively, "What are you saying!!! Of course I'd be hear to see to my Master's well being"

Miroku crossed his arms, "Well if Myoga's here than we must have a good chance of survival"

Kagome and Sango nodded in agreement.

"Honestly little brother, just give up" Katoni mocked while dodging her brother's swings, "You and I both know you're no match for me. Even with father's sword" she smirked, "You're still just a weak half-breed"

"WIND SCAR!!!"

"We've already been through this!!!" she yelled.

The blast cleared and Katoni was no where to be seen. Inuyasha growled at this. He knew he hadn't made contact and he knew that she was somewhere around.

A cold voice fell on Inuyasha's neck, "Behind you…"

Before Inuyasha could turn around Katoni's darts fell to his back. He let out a sharp roar of pain and fell to the floor. Blood seeping through his robe. Katoni quickly jumped on his back, pinning him to the floor, "Got ya" she smiled.

Inuyasha tried to move, but Katoni made sure to keep him pinned. She let her claws grasp the back of his neck. He winced in the process. "Drop the sword or I'll rip off your head" she whispered with an evil twinge in her voice.

"Not a chance…" he growled.

"HIRAIKOTSU!!!"

Katoni saw the large boomerang headed her way. She grabbed Inuyasha and roughly threw him into a few trees, before jumping out of the way. She landed next to Inuyasha, "Are you going to give me the Tetsaiga now? It's obvious you are too weak to wield it"

Inuyasha looked up at Katoni with a growl. She smiled at this, "Gonna die like a man, huh? That'll be fun" she extended her claws again. "It's the end for you, Half-breed"

"IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!!!"

Katoni's eyes widened in shock for a moment. She quickly jumped away from her younger brother. Inuyasha followed, again swinging his sword her way. She dodged the swing and landed a fist into Inuyasha's face. After the impact she didn't follow through with her attack. Instead Katoni touched her cheek with her forefinger. There was blood. She growled as she stared at her fingers, "You…you scratched my face…"

Inuyasha smiled at his sisters anger, "Oh get over it"

She sent him an angry pout, and brought out her hidden necklace to make sure it was uninjured, seeing as how part of her kimono was also ripped. "You're lucky half-breed that my property was not injured"

Kagome stared at the large glowing jewel around Katoni's neck, "It's beautiful…"

Katoni's ears perked at this, and she let her eyes fall Kagome's way, "Isn't it though?!" she smiled, "It's one of a kind. I'm the only one who has one. It was such an ordeal to achieve"

Kagome looked at Katoni a little confused. Her mouth was slightly agape. The woman who had just tried to kill her sent her an enthused smile. Miroku stared at the necklace and stepped next to Kagome, "There's a strange aura coming from that necklace. Its' almost like a type of barrier…"

Kagome nodded. She knew what Miroku meant. She needed to get more information about that necklace. She gulped before speaking to the starry eyed dog demon, "Ummm Exactly how did you get that necklace Kat… I mean Lady Katoni?"

Katoni smiled. Finally someone decided to take interest. "It's quite an interesting story. You see it's the called the Tsuki-akari Gem. It's a mystic jewel of old legend. I single handedly searched it out. I even found matching earrings. I'm a collector of sorts. I suppose you could say, it's my life's ambition to find such important artifacts" she let out a love sick sigh, "Which is why I'll be killing you for the jewel shards in a bit"

"Like hell you will" Inuyasha pulled himself off of the floor, and began trying to slice a bored looking Katoni down.

Sango looked at Myoga who was on Miroku's shoulders, "Myoga, does the Tsuki-akari mean anything to you?"

Myoga nodded, "It's an old demon legend. It's a long story. Basically a powerful demon fell in love with a beautiful demoness of exceptional beauty beyond compare. As the story goes the demon's power was so great that he could not be with the demoness. His aura would attract many who wished to challenge his strength, and danger always surrounded him. In order to remedy this problem he took a perilous journey in the hopes of finding a powerful sage. He found the sage and told him of his dilemma. The sage constructed the demon a powerful jewel that had the power to mask any demonic aura no matter how powerful, the Tsuki-akari"

"So what happened to the jewel?" Shippo asked.

Myoga continued, "The sage warned him that while the jewel could mask his power it also came with a type of curse. The only way the jewel could work for another would be if they killed the previous owner. Well, the demon paid no mind to this. He believed that no one would be able to find him because of the jewel, and he was strong enough to defeat any enemy. As the story progresses, the demon returned to the demoness and proclaimed his undying love. He relayed the story of his journey to the demoness and she reciprocated his love entirely"

Kagome looked intently at the flea, "So what happened after"

"Well the demon was murdered that very night in his sleep. The one who killed him was the demoness he proclaimed his love for"

"That horrible" Kagome's hands fisted to her chest.

Myoga continued, "Well if it makes you feel better she was later killed by another. And her murderer was killed by another, and the jewel was eventually lost to the ages. If Katoni indeed has the Tsuki-akari jewel it is quite dangerous for her and Inuyasha both"

Miroku looked back at the currently futile battle, where Katoni would easily dodge Inuyasha's moves, "Then that is why Katoni has no demonic aura. That also means Inuyasha's Backlash wave is futile"

Myoga nodded, "Precisely"

___________________________________

He caught the scent of Inuyasha and Katoni combining a distance away. A small snort escaped his lips at this. How could it be that those two fools were related to him in any way? Inuyasha was a hot headed incompetent half breed and Katoni was an air headed fool. He knew that the two of them were locked in battle from the scent. He honestly had no idea who would come out victorious in this battle though, if you could even call it a battle. It all depended on Katoni's mood and Inuyasha's luck.

He turned away from the scent when another one came. He looked the opposite direction, "Jaken" he spoke simply. The small imp and the child who rode on the large two headed dragon looked his way. Sesshomaru continued, "Stand still"

At this comment a gust of wind began to pick up. When the wind settled a raven haired woman stood in front of the group, "Yo" she simply spoke.

Sesshomaru immediately recognized her to be Kagura, Naraku's incarnation. Her presence always intrigued him. She was either sent by Naraku's orders or, as was more usual, was here on her own accord. It wasn't that he found her intriguing. What he found intriguing was that Kagura wanted, as he did, Naraku dead. As of late she would drop by to give him bits of information, but her manner told him that this wasn't the case this time. That would mean that she was here on Naraku's orders.

His expression hadn't changed, "Kagura…"

She smirked and lowered her fan, "I have been sent here on Naraku's orders"

He made no comment. He had already figured that much out. She continued, "He wanted me to send you a piece of information"

Again he made no answer and again she continued, "Your sister, Katoni, is currently at arms with Inuyasha. Perhaps if you hurried you could join her in defeating Inuyasha" she didn't sound all too interested in the proposal, instead she looked at Naraku's insects that had been accompanying her, watching her.

Sesshomaru's neutral expression turned cold, "So, Naraku has allied himself Katoni?"

Kagura looked back at Sesshomaru? Had he actually taken the bait? She nodded, "Yes that's right"

Sesshomaru pondered the situation at hand. Kagura noticed that her presence was no longer needed. She nodded and pulled out a feather from her hair, "Anyway, I was just told to deliver the message" she dropped the feather and began to rise, "Later" she called uncaringly.

Sesshomaru watched as Kagura disappeared in the distance. Rin watched as well, "She sure comes around here a lot, huh Master Jaken?"

"Yes" Jaken spat annoyed with Kagura's presence, "That is what you call a nuisance Rin"

Sesshomaru sent a glance behind his shoulder, "Jaken"

He quickly straightened his stance, "Yes M'Lord?"

"Stay here with Rin"

Jaken let out a small sigh, "As you wish M'Lord"

Sesshomaru turned to leave. The small girl waved her goodbye, "Be careful Lord Sesshomaru. Master Jaken and I will be awaiting your return"

He heard Rin's comment but made no motion that he acknowledged it. Instead he continued on his walking. Katoni and Inuyasha weren't too far off. He allowed himself to glow into a ball of light as he traveled into the distance. He would arrive soon, and he knew what had to be done.

_____________________________________

**Sorry it took so long, but there's the next chapter. I admit to the fact that Katoni is annoying, but you got to admit she is a cool character. She's such a freak, I love it!!! **

**I also love what Jaken tells Rin about Kagura. Can't you picture him saying that? LOL, I love Jaken.**

**Kay, so please send reviews my way. PLEASE!!! I'm running out of convincing words that will lead you to review…Ok, If get more than 5 reviews for this chapter I'll put the next chapter up this week…That's fair, right?**

**Okay thanks to the ones who do review and as always,**

**Much Love,**

**Merky15**


	5. A Three Way Battle

**A Three Way Battle**

"I've had enough of this" Katoni finally shot. Her claws grabbed onto Inuyasha's front and a blast of her light daggers hit him down.

"Inuyasha!!!" Kagome called, "Her necklace is masking her demonic energy!"

Katoni sent an annoyed scowl behind her at the girl. Inuyasha rose, "I get it. That necklace of yours is what's different"

Katoni shrugged, "Yeah? So what? It's not like knowing the Tsuki-akari's secret will help you any"

"You think so?" Inuyasha mocked with a tad of superiority. Katoni had no idea of the power of the Backlash Wave. If the jewel was destroyed, he'd be able to defeat her.

Katoni's careless expression was starting to leave. This wasn't supposed to take this long. He should have been dead by now, and she should be bragging about her new sword to that other idiot she was related to. But no, Inuyasha was starting to become a real thorn in her side. "I tried to be nice about the whole thing…" she started.

Shippo's fists tightened on Kagome, "That was her being nice?"

Katoni continued, "But you had to make this difficult"

"Oh shut up you stupid dog. I'm so sick and tired of hearing your voice. You want the Tetsaiga so damn bad, then come and get it" he placed the Tetsaiga in a fighting stance. He knew what the next step was.

Katoni scowled at her younger brother, resembling Sesshomaru some what. "You'll regret those words half-breed"

She began to glow in a bright light. Inuyasha knew what was coming next. While he couldn't sense it, he knew her demonic energy was soaring. He cocked his sword back. The bright light flew straight towards Inuyasha. He had no time to unleash his Wind Scar.

The group covered their eyes from the bright explosion that followed. No one knew what the effect would be. When the light faded, Inuyasha was on the floor. The slashes on his back and chest increased, and new ones appeared on his face. His weight rested on his elbows and Katoni stood over him with a smirk.

It was at this time Kagome realized something else, the Tetsaiga was far away from Inuyasha. It fell, untransformed, into the ground.

"I'd kill you now" Katoni smirked, "But what would be better than watching you die by your own weapon?"

Inuyasha watched as Katoni walked over to the Tetsaiga. She was a demon and shouldn't be able to grasp the Tetsaiga, but an uneasy felling was in his gut.

She stopped when she reached the swords front, "I love the thrill you receive right before you reach for your long searched out treasure. It's even stronger now. Father…"

A serious look, for the first time, fell on Katoni's face, "you took Sesshomaru under your wing when he was the proper age and left me with mother…" she scoffed, "Sesshomaru was the first born son and heir to the western territory. I understood why you took Sesshomaru and left me, but I doubt you would have left me with nothing…"

She reached her hand towards Tetsaiga's hilt, "Very rarely would I see you, and I almost never saw you when you fell for that human wench. I can not believe that you would have abandoned me all together. Father…my taking of the Tetsaiga will serve as proof…"

Inuyasha and the others watch with wide eyes as Katoni's hand reached towards the fabled weapon. Inuyasha's mind raced, "_She can't grasp the Tetsaiga she's a full demon. The Tetsaiga's barrier will repel her…"_

Inuyasha looked at the scene ahead of him in disbelief. Katoni's hand had successfully reached the blade, and as it was pulled from the ground. Worse, it transformed. Blank faces filled the group. Miroku stammered in confusion, "That's impossible…The Tetsaiga's barrier…"

Myoga looked at Katoni's speechless face, "But that is just it" he started, "Lady Katoni no longer has a demonic aura"

Kagome nodded in understanding, "So as long as Katoni is holding the Tsuki-akari she can wield the Tetsaiga?"

Myoga nodded, "Exactly"

Katoni examined the blade in her hands, "The Tetsaiga has excepted me as its rightful owner" she turned to Inuyasha, "Why it allowed you to use it I will never know, but as it is now, father has left me the sword…"

"Are you that stupid?" Inuyasha smirked as he pulled himself off of the floor. Katoni sent him a curious glare and he continued, "It doesn't prove anything. That stupid necklace of yours is the only thing that allows you to even touch my Tetsaiga, without it you couldn't even pick it up. Our old man didn't leave you anything!"

"Look at you" she shook her head with a smile, "Speaking as if you knew the man. You are nothing more than an embarrassment. An accident, a shadow, that plagues our family. What the hell would you know half-breed?" she pointed the blade at Inuyasha, "I'll prove to you that I am the true master of the Tetsaiga, by killing you"

Inuyasha gritted his teeth, but it wasn't because of Katoni. Something had entered the air. Naraku was hiding around here somewhere. Before he could react to this, he noticed that Katoni cocked the Tetsaiga back in attack. She smirk and allowed the blade to come crashing down. Inuyasha braced himself; the Wind Scar was coming.

"INUYASHA!!!" Kagome yelled.

Before the Wind Scar made contact with Inuyasha another shot of energy countered it. As the collisions aftermath cleared, Katoni stared at the cause, "Well, well, well…" she smirked, "Wasn't expecting this"

Inuyasha looked to his left to see where the blast had came from, "Sesshomaru?…"

Sango turned to Miroku, "Do you sense that?"

Miroku nodded, "Yeah, Naraku is somewhere in the area"

Kagome turned to the two, "It isn't Naraku's style to get involved. He must have something planned"

Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru, who was currently having a staring contest with Katoni, "What the hell are you doing here Sesshomaru?"

"Mind your business Inuyasha. This does not concern you"

Katoni smirked, "Well if your not here to save defenseless half-breeds, what do you want? You plan to steal _my_ Tetsaiga?"

"Your Tetsaiga?" Inuyasha growled. His comment went ignored as Sesshomaru cut him off, still looking at Katoni, "You've allied yourself with Naraku"

Katoni scoffed at his comment, "Yeah…and? What does that matter? What? Is he your enemy as well?"

Inuyasha growled at the two, "Naraku is my prey. You two bastards better…"

Sesshomaru and Katoni both turned to the youngest. "Silence!" Sesshomaru coldly growled. Simultaneously Katoni added, "Shut-up!"

Inuyasha's ears twitched for a second, and he let out a low growl. Katoni smirked back to the eldest, "You're just jealous that I succeeded where you've failed. Perhaps father was wrong to make you his heir to the lands. After all you were beaten by a half-breed"

The Dragon Strike was sent Katoni's way and was countered by the Wind Scar. Immediately the two were locked in battle. Myoga sighed in relief from Inuyasha's shoulders, "That's good luck Master Inuyasha. Now we can sneak out of here while your siblings are locked in battle"

Inuyasha turned to the flea, "What the hell are you talking about!? I'm not leaving the Tetsaiga here, and I'm not letting these bastards get away!!!"

Inuyasha quickly jumped into the brawl with his claws. Shippo began to jump up and down anxiously, "That stupid Inuyasha! He's helpless without his Tetsaiga!!!"

Kagome pulled out an arrow from her quiver, "Yeah, but if I can destroy the jewel then she can no longer hold onto the Tetsaiga"

Kagome lowered her bow. It was no use. The battling three were moving too fast. Her aim had improved, but if she missed by an inch she could purify Inuyasha.

Katoni dodged the Tokijin's blade, only to be punched in the face by Inuyasha, who in turn was nearly hit with Sesshomaru's whip. "WIND SCAR!!!" Katoni brought her sword down towards Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru easily stepped out of the way, and again unleashed the Dragon Strike.

"Stay out of this Sesshomaru. I'm dealing with Katoni!" Inuyasha yelled before he cut off Sesshomaru in order to slash down Katoni. "Fool!" Katoni mocked before she shot more light darts his way.

Inuyasha placed his arms in front of his face as he pushed forward towards Katoni. He made it through, to Katoni's surprise, but before he could slash Katoni the Dragon Strike was sent towards the two of them. Katoni jumped back and again countered with the Wind Scar.

The attack stopped for a moment. The three dogs stood staring at each other, shaped in a kind of triangle. Katoni spoke first, "Well isn't this fun? The three siblings locked in a battle to the death. Father would be so proud"

"Oh shut up Katoni" Inuyasha growled, "Hand over the Tetsaiga now and I'll only chop off a few of you limbs"

"Tossing out empty threats…" Sesshomaru started at Inuyasha's comment, "The arrogance of a half-breed truly is surprising"

"You want to die too Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha yelled with fisted hands.

"Wow" Shippo started while on Miroku's shoulder, "Talk about sibling rivalry"

Miroku nodded blandly, "I wonder if all demon siblings act this way, or if it's just their bloodline"

Katoni smiled at the two ahead of her, "I'm sorry it had to come to this, but I suppose I'll have to kill the both of you. It's a shame really" she shrugged at Sesshomaru, "I expected human sentimentality from Inuyasha, but from you Sesshomaru? Honestly, trying to defeat me in order to save little Inuyasha. What has that human brat done to you?"

Sesshomaru's expression hadn't changed. "Is that why you think I've come here, huh? I carry no taste for half-breeds or humans. You made the mistake of interfering in my affairs"

"Oh?" she laughed, "That's right, Naraku. You came all this way, because I made a deal with the fool" her laughter softened, "Oh grow up. I'm free to associate with whomever I wish" she pointed the Tetsaiga their way, "After all, Naraku was a hell of a lot more helpful than you" she sent an smirk Sesshomaru's way, "I think I'll kill you first, what's more embarrassing than dying before your half-breed brother?"

Inuyasha's eyes slanted as he looked at his sister. Had she not realized that Naraku's sent recently entered the area. Or was she too ignorant to be concerned with it?

Katoni cocked her sword back, "Say good bye _big brother_…Wind Scar!"

A soft smile fell on Sesshomaru's face, "Defeat me?" he repeated, "We are not in the same class, _little sister"_ Sesshomaru unleashed his Dragon Strike again. Katoni's eyes widened in shock at Sesshomaru's attack. It was bigger than the previous ones he had released, and had easily devoured her Wind Scar.

Katoni gritted her teeth in worry. She always knew Sesshomaru was stronger than her, but her Wind Scar should have been able to counter his best attack. Even the Wind Scars Inuyasha was unleashing were more power…An angry thought came into her mind at these thoughts. Inuyasha's Wind Scars were more powerful than her own? The meaning behind it angered her.

The Dragon Strike came crashing down, and all Katoni could do was place the Tetsaiga to her front for protection. Inuyasha watched the scene uneasily, the Tetsaiga just took a direct hit from the Tokijin.

The Tsuki-akari's chain broke and slid to the floor. As it did so, the light that filled the gem faded away. Katoni was on her knees. Blood stained her kimono, and her armor was destroyed. She panted heavily. She opened her mouth to send a comment, but an unfamiliar pain hit the palm of her hand.

Katoni looked down to notice that the Tetsaiga began to burn away at her skin. She quickly let the blade fall. She opened her sizzling palm. Her teeth gritted in agitation and a low growl came out. The Tetsaiga had rejected her.

She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard the sound of footsteps heading her way. Sesshomaru was walking towards her. Katoni lifted herself up and hopped away from the man. She noticed that as she did so, her leg nearly gave out. One of her eyes remained barely open as she stared at her brother's usual cold expression. Was she really about to lose? Did her father really intend to leave her with nothing?

Inuyasha quickly ran over to the untransformed blade on the floor. It was slightly banged up, but all in all it was fine. He quickly transformed it, and looked at the scene ahead of him.

Sesshomaru walked towards Katoni in a way that resembled a stroll. Katoni on the other hand was worried, and hid it very poorly. She extended her hand and sent shots of light darts his way. Sesshomaru countered them easily with his light whip, while maintaining the same speed in his stroll. Katoni jumped away when Sesshomaru appeared too close, but this time her leg gave out. Katoni fell to the floor.

Sesshomaru stopped when he reached her front. She stared at his indifferent expression. Was he going to kill her? Sesshomaru had left with their father when he was around eight in order to receive the proper training. Katoni was five at the time. She very rarely saw her brother after that, but they were still siblings.

Sesshomaru's ears twitched and he slowly turned his head around. His prey had finally appeared, the reason he had came. A low laugh broke out, but it's owner was not in sight, "You've done well Sesshomaru"

Inuyasha growled, "Naraku"

Naraku faded into sight from the above tree, "You came following my scent, did you not?"

He looked at the rest of the group and looked back in Sesshomaru's direction, "You played your part well, but I'm afraid it's over for you"

Naraku's tentacles extended from behind his barrier and were sent Sesshomaru's way. He jumped out of the way, but the tentacles kept going. Everyone turned around. Sesshomaru wasn't the target. Naraku was aiming for Katoni.

Three tentacles exited through her chest. Katoni's eyes widened in shock and blood began to drip out of her mouth. She slowly forced her head up to look at the culprit, "You-You Bastard…"

**______________________________________**

**Cliffy. Kay, don't get mad I'll put the next chapter up soon. I love the three way fight scene. **

**Please review, I'm getting readers but no reviewers. I'd really appreciate it if I got both. **

**Thanks for reading,**

**Much Love,**

**Merky15**


	6. Naraku’s Encounter

**Naraku's Encounter **

"Naraku!" Inuyasha started, "You'll pay for this!"

Naraku chuckled, "Why so angry Inuyasha? Were you not trying to kill Katoni?"

Kagome stepped forward with her arrow at the ready, "You helped Katoni attack us in the hopes that we would kill her"

"Be not a fool" Naraku began, "It was my hopes that Katoni would kill you, and that Sesshomaru would come in time to defeat Katoni. Katoni disappointed at the end, in not killing any of you. However, it would do me no purpose to have any of _you_ kill her" he chuckled with an evil smirk across his face.

Miroku knew what he meant, "This whole event was a plan for you to have the power of the Tsuki-akari"

"You are quite right monk" he lifted the bleeding Katoni up, "I will now finish this"

The Wind Scar and Dragon Strike were unleashed at the same time at Naraku's tentacles. Katoni was released by this and fell to the floor. Naraku looked at the two dogs ahead, "Do you intend to save her? How pathetic"

"Shut-up!" Inuyasha began, "There's just no way I'm gonna let you have that gem"

Katoni lifted herself up. She knew the legend of her necklace and she knew the danger of it. The only way it would work for another would be if the previous owner was killed. She hunted down the necklace for years, and finally found and killed the last owner. Now another had heard of the gem's powers and wanted her dead. Perhaps she shouldn't have trusted that Naraku character. Perhaps she shouldn't have hunted down such an ominous legend… No, it was too beautiful an opportunity to pass up.

Naraku's insects came back into view and picked up the Tsuki-akari. Myoga turned to Sango, "Quickly don't let him take the gem!"

"I got it" Sango yelled before throwing her Hirakotsu at the insects. Miroku ran over to the dim gem and grabbed it before more insects came. More tentacles came out of Naraku's barrier, and Kagome shot her arrows to purify them. Katoni sent a scowl in the human's direction. The filthy humans were touching her necklace.

"Why don't you come out of that shield of yours Naraku?" Inuyasha yelled as he sent another futile slash of the red Tetsaiga at Naraku. Kagome saw the struggle and sent an arrow towards the shield, to no effect.

Naraku's laugh broke out at the situation at hand. It stopped when Katoni rose; a look of ferocity on her face, "you made a mistake in crossing me"

"Lady Katoni" Naraku looked below smugly at the dog, "I see you still have some life in you. What a shame…"

"…I'm not one to be trifled with…I have the tendency to hold grudges and to make a point of enacting my revenge in the most painful of ways…"

"Is that a fact? Forgive me if your words don't strike me hard, but coming from a limping dog your threat seems hollow"

"Limping dog, huh?" she asked with a small shake of her head, "You'll regret those words, half breed"

Sesshomaru made no moves as Katoni spoke. Despite the fact that she was foolish for getting herself in this situation, his sister did have a right to want retribution. Of course, it would be he who ultimately finished Naraku off. In all honesty he was more interested in hearing what his sister had to say. Her scowl was one of complete seriousness, and wasn't a look his sister wore often.

Inuyasha also froze as his sister spoke. He was in more shock than anything else. It was safe to say that Katoni was concerned with nothing more than killing the one who betrayed her, and despite her injuries she did have a very intimidating presence. A presence that Naraku was too arrogant to acknowledge.

Katoni's darts went flying towards the barrier, which to no surprise were ineffective. "_So" _she contemplated, "_His barrier is a powerful one. It blocks my attacks…"_

Her attack caused her brothers to do the same, and much to her dissatisfaction the three of them were fighting the same enemy. She couldn't help but roll her eyes. How did her day come to this? And she had everything perfectly planned out too…Well, she had her general outcome planned out.

She stood back after a few moments, her injuries were great. As if the ones she received from her idiot brother weren't enough, now she had a few holes in her chest. If her father was here, he would give that moron a piece of his mind. How dare he attack his younger sibling like that. That was just improper. She slowly fell to her knee as her siblings pressed on unsuccessfully. She knew why that bastard Naraku hadn't left yet, he was waiting for her to die. He was waiting for his chance to take the Tsuki-akari.

"_Damn it"_ she mentally cursed, _"If that coward didn't have that stupid barrier I would be able to kill him without any problem…How am I suppose to kill an enemy when none of my attacks will work?…"_

She cursed herself again. Why was it that she didn't have a knack for such things? Planning and formulating was all beneath a lady of her standings…wasn't it? She could hire men to do such intricate tasks for her…but no. This wasn't the case, and now all she could smell was the overwhelming scent of her own blood.

"_Father…"_ her thoughts wandered, "…_why did you forsake me father, why?"_

Her claws tightened on her knee as she took all of this in, the battle scene fell silent as she did so. "No…" she spoke to herself in a low growl, "I'm just as good as those two morons. I don't need anyone's help to figure this out…I can do it on my own"

She pulled herself to rise, with deceivingly great ease. She looked at the scene of battle before her. Why were they fighting that Naraku anyway? What could he have done? Did he betray them like he had done to her?

Katoni's eyes slowly turned to look at the group of humans that stood behind her. Shippo immediately dove for cover behind the monk as she did so. She normally would have smirked at this, but she had something more important to adhere to. Katoni's swiftly moved towards the uneasy group. The demon slayer and monk stood in front with weapons at the ready, but she could still smell the fear on them.

"Girl" Katoni spoke towards Kagome who was being blocked by the two bodies in front. Kagome nodded in acknowledgement to afraid to speak. Katoni continued, "you wish for my half demon brother to live, yes?" she didn't wait for a reply, "Then you will do as I say, and tell the monk to return the Tsuki-akari to me"

She wasn't sure why she spoke to the girl and not the monk? But she decided that it was most likely due to the fact that the girl seemed to have more authority in the group and also she appeared to be the easiest to manipulate.

Kagome swallowed her fear and nodded in understanding, "Miroku, I think you should return it to Ka…Lady Katoni"

Sango made sure not to take her eyes off the demon in her front, "…but Kagome with the Tsuki-akari there is no way that Inuyasha can…"

Kagome nodded, "I know, but…but I think we can trust her…"

Trust her? Katoni nearly scoffed at this. What the hell did this little hussy think? That she was trying to ally herself to a bunch of lowlife humans? She could just kill the lot of them for her gem back. They should have considered themselves lucky she would even spare their…

The monk handing the Tsuki-akari towards Katoni broke her thoughts. I didn't take much convincing to change the human's minds. Were humans all this stupid?

The monk spoke, "Lady Katoni…"

She quickly grabbed the gem from the monk's hand, and as soon as her fingers fell on the gem it quickly began to shine in its usual light. "It's glowing again" Shippo pointed in amazement. Katoni watched it for a few moments; it was a beautiful sight to behold. She smirked and pulled the fisted gem to her chest as she looked back to the battle scene. It hadn't really changed, only now she was starting to feel much weaker.

She slowly took a step and then another. Her steps began to slowly grow into strides. "_So father didn't find me good enough to handle the Tetsaiga?"_

Her stride increased to a quickened pace. "_I wasn't smart enough or strong enough or disciplined enough?"_

She took a large jump into the air, above her brothers, "_I can't take care of myself? I can't be considered a warrior?"_

She quickly fell towards Naraku. Her eyes burned red and her fangs were bared, "THEN HOW IS IT THAT I'M THE ONE TO KILL THIS BASTARD?!"

She saw Naraku's uncaring expression, and her brothers looking at her in slight confusion. Her claws fell towards the barrier, and to everyone's surprise they had gone through.

Katoni watched as Naraku's uncaring expression transform into one of pure horror, and she was instantly filled with satisfaction at this display. Her claws easily slashed through the half demon in front of her, and a direct hit from her light darts struck through his chest and torso.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha asked in disbelief. Sesshomaru watched the scene with a small snort. How was it she broke through the barrier when he could not?

Katoni landed and flew back for another stream of attacks, again to Naraku's displeasure he wasn't prepared for it. "Damn you!!!" Naraku screamed as another set of claws slashed down his body.

After the second stream of attacks, a large smoke of miasma erupted in an attempt for Naraku to escape. "YOU ARE NOT GETTING AWAY!!!" Katoni yelled as she leapt up towards the spinning tornado of miasma, but to her surprise it vanished.

Katoni began to pant as she landed on a large trees branch. "_How was he able to survive_?" she thought to herself, _"He was nothing more than a few amount of shreds. How did he survive?…"_

Her injuries pulled down on her, and she was uncommonly cold and sweaty, "Dammit…" she mumbled to herself. Naraku had escaped and she was filthy.

"Yo Katoni?"

Katoni looked down to see Inuyasha calling to her. She looked at him curiously and he continued, "What the fuck are you doing in that tree? You gonna come down and finish our fight or what?"

She felt her blood boil at his comment. Did that little…did that little bastard just challenge her to _her _fight? What did he think she would give up because of her injuries, or was he hoping to take her now that she was injured? She knew that she had been growling at this…dammit, she lost her composure.

Kagome looked up towards the angered dog, "What Inuyasha meant to ask was, if you needed any help with your injuries…"

"Heh" Katoni scoffed as she turned her head from the group, "I don't know what all of you are thinking, but this doesn't change anything. I still hate the lot of you, including and especially my two "apparent" brothers" she looked at Sesshomaru as she emphasized the word apparent. Sesshomaru stopped himself from rolling his eyes at this. He caught what his "apparent" sister was saying. Katoni continued, "That being said, I don't need any help from the likes of humans. I'm perfectly fine"

"Yeah, well your blood's starting to stink up the place" Inuyasha called as he sheathed his Tetsaiga and began to turn away.

"How-Dare-You!" Katoni chocked out, "You're the one with the dirty half blood!!!"

"Yeah-yeah" Inuyasha called uncaringly as he walked away. The group of humans followed. He knew that Katoni could barely move much less fight. There was no threat in walking away, and if Katoni came back for a rematch he'd kill her then. Besides he was much more concerned with the fact that Naraku had escaped, again.

Katoni gritted her teeth in anger, "How dare you walk away from me while I'm talking!!!"

"You do realize you are embarrassing yourself?" Sesshomaru asked as he watched the group disappear from sight. Katoni's scowl slowly turned towards Sesshomaru, "…you…" she chocked out, "You're worse than him!!!"

He sent his sister an uninterested glance and she continued, "This is all your fault. Where do you get off coming to help Inuyasha like that?"

Sesshomaru turned around as his sister sent a stream of yells after him similar in nature to a temper tantrum. "I'M NEVER SPEAKING TO YOU AGAIN!!!" was her final words.

"Is that all it took?" he softly spoke as he began to walk off, knowing his sister heard.

"Hmph" Katoni crossed her arms in her all too common pout. She turned her head away from her elder brother and looked at the sky, "_Why doesn't anything ever work out?"_

__________________________________________________

**Sorry that took forever to write, but I've been swamped with school. Thanks for your guy's comments. I promise that I'll put the next chapter up as soon as I can.**

**Just remember to PLEASE REVIEW!!! I know I always ask, but I'd really appreciate it if you would be so kind and REVIEW!!!**

**Thanks for reading and as always;**

**Much Love,**

**Merky15**


	7. Putting the Pieces Together

**Putting the Pieces Together**

"How the hell was Katoni able to break through Naraku's barrier?"

Inuyasha and company found an inn after their crazy morning encounter with the dog brothers' sister, and after one of Miroku's exorcism they were give free lodgings and food for the night.

Shippo and Kirara laid on the floor full after their large meal. The three humans turned to Inuyasha's question. Myoga, who was sitting on Inuyasha's knee answered, "Well, Master Inuyasha, I believe that Lady Katoni was able to succeed where you failed due to the power of her Tsuki-akari"

Miroku nodded in understanding, "Since the gem was able to mask her aura the barrier had no effect"

"Why did Naraku want such a thing anyway?" Sango asked the group. Miroku turned towards Sango, "With the Tsuki-akari Naraku would truly be untraceable"

"What about Katoni?" Kagome placed her cup down and looked up for an answer, "In order for Naraku to use the power of the Tsuki-akari Katoni must be killed. Is Naraku going to try to find another way to kill her?"

"I wouldn't worry about that for awhile" Inuyasha shrugged indifferently, "When Naraku caught the idiot off guard and she still ripped him to shreds…"

Miroku continued in understanding, "You are saying that now that your sister knows of Naraku's true intentions there is no chance of such a thing reoccurring, but you forget that Naraku is persistent. He may be formulating a new plan as we speak"

Inuyasha crossed his arms at this comment, "Whatever, it's not like it matters any. In the long run it's none of our business"

"Inuyasha" Kagome started, "That's not very nice. She's your sister"

"So? Sesshomaru's my brother and I can't stand him either"

"You should take this more seriously Inuyasha" Sango began. Miroku understood her meaning and turned to Inuyasha to explain, "If Naraku defeats Katoni and takes hold of the Tsuki-akari it will make tracking him down all the more difficult"

"So what do you want me to do about it?"

"No need to get so defensive Master Inuyasha" Myoga smiled, "There is not much you can do besides keep an ear out for information"

"I suppose" Kagome sighed, "It's not like your sister wants any of us around her anyway"

Shippo popped his head up for the first time in this conversation, having finally gotten over the bulge which was now his stomach, "Is Katoni going to try to come back again for the Tetsaiga and jewel shards?"

"Probably" Inuyasha shrugged uncaringly, "and when she does I'll just finish her off"

"That isn't the best strategy" Myoga began, "You see killing Lady Katoni would make you the Tsuki-akari's new owner, and as you have learned that is very dangerous"

"Myoga is right" Kagome agreed, "You just have to figure out a different way to defeat Katoni if she comes back"

Shippo, who was now on Miroku's shoulder, whispered to the monk with mischievous gleam in his eyes, "He can always get Sesshomaru to save him again…"

"I heard that you little brat!!!" Inuyasha jumped up with a fisted hand ready to smack some sense into the child. Kagome placed her fingers to her temples, "Inuyasha, sit…"

Kagome looked down at the half demon after the thud was made, "Honestly, we're guests here and Shippo's just a kid…"

Inuyasha glared at her through gritted teeth…Maybe he would have been better off letting Katoni deal with her. She already seemed to forget that he saved her. He let his half hearted remarks fall back down as he pulled himself off of the floor. He crossed his arms and dramatically turned away from the group. Kagome didn't say anything, but in that moment he strongly resembled his sister.

_______________________________________

Katoni sat in front of a large magnolia tree in a remote forest. Her legs were crossed and her elbows rested on each knee. Her head fell into the palms of her hands. She let out a sigh of annoyance, and as usual her lips fell to pouting. Her wounds were still present, but at least the bleeding had stopped. She had been traveling for the past few hours, and stopped when she reached her destination.

"Wake up already" Katoni whined in annoyance.

The forest remained silent, minus the few birds who were leaving before the sun set completely. Katoni rolled her eyes and spoke again, "Come on Bokusenou, wake up!!!"

A face appeared on the trunk of the large Magnolia tree in front of her. It's eyes opened and locked on to the young demon at its front. "Well, I see the rumors are true" the tree smiled, "You have come back to the west Katoni"

"How'd you come to know this?" Katoni asked with as much arrogance as she could find. The tree smirked in amusement, "You'd be surprised at how quickly gossip can spread through the forest and trees"

"Really?" she force out, as if the only reason she answered was because it would have been rude if she hadn't. Bokusenou continued, "I also see the rumors of your injuries ring true"

At this she truly was surprised, "How could you have known this? It happened a few hours ago"

The tree let out another gentle laugh at the demon's shock, "As I said Katoni, you'd be surprised at the speed rumors spread through the forest"

"Stupid trees…" she mumbled to herself. Bokusenou went as if the comment was unheard, "What is it that I can assist you with Katoni?"

"Assist me?…I suppose I have question if nothing else. I come to you because of all of my fathers old followers and friends you annoy me the least"

Again the tree let out a soft chuckle, "I see, well I suppose I should consider that to be a complement. Then am I to assume that you have come to ask me questions about your father?"

"They are…" she spoke simply, with her eyebrow slightly raised in curiosity. This tree was just a little too ahead of things.

Bokusenou continued, "Would this be about the manner in which your father dispersed his swords?"

This tree was full of surprises today. How the hell did he already know all this? Katoni's face answered his question, and posed another one. The tree answered Katoni's look, "Not a few weeks ago your elder brother came to me with similar questions. He was also confused about your father's motives"

"Did he now? Exactly what did he want to know about it?"

"The connection between Inuyasha and the Tetsaiga".

She lifted her head from her palms in a curious fashion, "What the hell are you talking about? What connection does that half-breed have with the Tetsaiga?"

"I will tell you what I had told your brother. The pure demon blood of his father is too strong for a half-demon. Should Inuyasha be backed into a corner, should his life be in danger, his demon blood will take control"

"Okay…and what does this have to do with the Tetsaiga?"

"The Tetsaiga is what keeps the full demon blood at bay"

"You're still not making much sense to me. Why is Inuyasha's demon blood taking over a big deal?"

"It could be said that the demon blood devours the soul"

"Devours the soul?" Katoni repeated.

"He cannot recognize himself. He cannot differentiate between friend or foe… He just kills. And in that transformation Inuyasha will eventually lose his soul. He will become a demon who only knows how to fight and kill"

"The Tetsaiga is what prevents this from happening?"

"Yes, and that is why your father bequeathed it to your younger brother, in an attempt to stop the transformation…"

"Could that be why the sword rejected me?"

"Perhaps…and I'm sure the barrier placed on it didn't help"

"Barrier?!" Katoni barked, "Father placed a barrier on the sword?"

The tree's chuckle returned, "Yes, one that prevents demons from grasping it"

"Makes sense I suppose" At least now she knew why she was burned from grasping the swords hilt. She shrugged as if she didn't care about Tetsaiga's fate after all, despite the fact that she did care very much. Katoni slowly turned her head back to the tree, "…Bokusenou, do you know why…why my father left me without…"

"Without a sword?" Bokusenou finished, "Your father's motive's are many, and they are all well thought out"

Katoni rolled her eyes knowing she was getting nowhere with this. It was no surprise that he would defend his fathers motives and keep most of them on a need to know basis. "Of course you'd say that…"

"Everything that was done was done for a purpose; both in Inuyasha receiving the Tetsaiga and Sesshomaru receiving the Tensaiga"

Her interest returned, "Really?" she hadn't even thought about the purpose of Tensaiga's dispersal. "Why was Sesshomaru given the Tensaiga?"

"Rather curious today Katoni?" the tree asked with a tad bit of superiority at Katoni's puppy like manner. Katoni was not too thrilled with the trees attitude and crossed her arms in defense, "Hmph, you're the one who brought it up, not me…"

"That is true" Bokusenou smiled in amusement at the girl's antics. She was still very young in many ways. In fact all of the past Dog Lord's children were. Nonetheless, Katoni didn't need to become aware of certain things, especially the issue of the Tensaiga. Knowing her she'd find a way to use it against her brother.

"So…" Katoni continued, "The Tetsaiga and Tensaiga have been claimed for my father's own purposes, and the Sounga has been last for ages…" she sighed and forced herself to rise, "And Katoni was left with nothing…"

The scent of her blood was still there and the scent disgusted her. It made her feel weak. How long had she been running around in this condition? Although she hated it, she needed to head back to her mother's castle. There she could at least take a hot bath and get new attire to wear.

She turned to the side as she sighed to herself, "What was he thinking in passing me up? Was I just not good enough? Unlike his half human abomination and his heir to the territory"

"or more likely," Bokusenou began thoughtfully, "Your father didn't believe you needed a sword as much as your brothers did"

Katoni's eyes widened as she considered this. She hadn't thought about it that way. She was starting to remember why she didn't completely despise this demon, unlike Totosai or Myoga. "I suppose that could be a possibility" she looked up as she considered this with a smile. "I suppose those two morons would need it more than I would" she looked back to the tree with a mischievous smile, "Although…I still want it…"

"Knowing what would become of your younger brother?" the tree spoke as if reminding Katoni of his last words. Knowing her she would let it slip her mind, considering it had nothing to due with her.

She crossed her arms, and pouted again in defeat, "Oh yeah…I forgot about that…"

The tree let out a sigh. Katoni hadn't changed since the last time he had seen her. She was oblivious, due to the fact that she was far too self absorbed. She acted as if the world did and should revolve around her. It was comical in a way.

"That reminds me" Katoni looked back to the tree, "Who is Naraku? And why do my brothers want him dead?"

"Ah yes, Naraku. He is a half demon that has been plaguing the lands in the search of the Sacred Jewel shards. He's been causing quite a commotion. Your brothers are both on the search for him. They each have their own personal reasons"

"Does he show up often?"

"From what I have heard, he shows up when the jewel is present. Do you intend to hunt him down as well?"

Katoni pondered the question for a few seconds, "No…I don't believe I will. Unlike those two idiots I have a life, and I don't have time to waste it chasing some half-breed. Don't get me wrong though, should I run into him I'll kill him"

"Justly stated" Bokusenou smiled, "Do you intend to return to the continent then?"

"Come now Bokusenou, I just returned home. My search for treasure can be postponed. Besides, things are getting interesting around here with this Naraku"

"Interesting?" he repeated, curious with her word choice.

"Yes" she answered with a gentle nod, "…with my brothers and Naraku. I can't leave now, and besides there is still something else I need"

"Which would be?"

"I still intend to have the Shikon no Tama. I'll just bide my time on this one. As soon as it's completed, by whomever, I'll take hold of it"

She smiled, satisfied with her last statement. She was finally getting the knack for this whole planning thing. It wasn't all that difficult of a task, and she was finding that she was rather good at it after all. Despite what her mother felt about it, having a head for tactics was starting to prove most useful indeed.

"As usual your weakness lies in you lust for jewelry" Bokusenou stated flatly.

"…Call it a weakness if you want, but isn't my Tsuki-akari what help to win the battle?" she decided on the fact that the Magnolia tree would have already heard of the detail of her battle. He seemed to know everything else that was going on these days.

"I see your point" the tree smirked in amusement, and proving Katoni's hunch correct.

"And besides," she continued with a romantic sigh, "…it looks amazing on me"

Bokusenou closed his eyes in humorous contemplation. No, she hadn't changed. Katoni began to slowly take to the air. Her pelt on her back started to grow and with it enabled her flight. "Until next time, Bokusenou" she called.

"Where do you intend to go now?"

"Much to my dissatisfaction, I need to return home…my mother's home" a look of disdain and annoyance filled her face. She really did drive her insane.

"Take care Katoni" the tree called as she slowly rose out of sight. He thought of Katoni's mother, "_The only woman more self absorbed than yourself"_

Katoni continued towards her mother's large estate, while taking to the air. She wasn't sure what her next plan of action was, besides the fact that she wanted the jewel shards. She wasn't sure what to expect, and she was still unsure of her father's true motives. Yet despite all of her uncertainties a small arrogant smirk remained on her face.

She may have lost the recent battle, but there was a curious scent in the air. A scent that called for excitement, and that was something she always had enjoyed. This Naraku guaranteed her that. Things were definitely getting interesting. Yes, that was the best way to describe it.

She knew she would run into her brothers soon enough, they held similar desires. Inuyasha and Naraku wanted the jewel, and Sesshomaru wanted Naraku. "Finally" she smiled to herself, "the mundane of the west is no more…with Naraku coming to power and the jewel shards being scattered, many more paths to treasures will be open"

She continued towards her mother's home. After she was well again, she'd continue on the search for new undertakings. She already had a few myths she wanted to check out.

____________________________________

"Where have you been Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken quickly scurried up when his lord came into view, "Did you teach that sister of yours a lesson?"

Sesshomaru continued past Jaken, as if his comment went unheard. Rin smiled at her lord, carrying a large bouquet of assorted flowers, "Welcome back Lord Sesshomaru"

Sesshomaru looked down at the smiling girl, "Rin…" he spoke in acknowledgment. Delighted by this she continued, "Look at all the pretty flowers Ah-Un and I found"

He looked back ahead after seeing the flowers, "We're leaving…"

Rin nodded excitedly and grabbed Ah-Un's reigns, "Yes M'Lord"

Jaken sent Rin a dirty look, since he wasn't given a response and she was. Sesshomaru continued to walk onward and the group followed after him. He had returned on the following morning. He spent the night checking every possible path Naraku might have taken, and not surprisingly Naraku was unfound.

He knew that Katoni would most likely remain in the area now that she returned. If he knew her, which he did, she would enjoy seeing the many casualties, battles, and all together catastrophes that were to come. She received an enjoyment from watching others suffer. It sent her a type of excitement, and that was something she was always looking for. She never cared for the life of the pampered Lord's daughter. No, that wasn't true, she loved being a pampered Lord's daughter. What she didn't enjoy was the lack of freedom that sometimes came with it.

He stared ahead as he stayed in thought. He knew that despite what his sister had said, she would indeed speak to him again, much to his disdain. While she enjoyed watching others suffer, she enjoyed tormenting her brothers all the more, and couldn't go too long not speaking with him when she was so nearby. She would most likely speak with him again before the month was up, and have with her a list of ways to get on his nerves.

He decided not to pay attention to this fact. He didn't care. If Katoni crossed the line, he wouldn't think twice about raising his sword to her, something he proved to her not too long ago. He had more important things to concentrate on at the moment, and his idiot siblings weren't one of them. Naraku had escaped again……………………

**______________________________________________**

**There I'm finally finished!!! What's cool about this story, I think, is that it doesn't take away from the Inuyasha storyline. It all fits in so well in, and if there was an Inuyasha sister, I'm almost certain this is how she'd behave.**

**I didn't get as many hits or reviews as I would have wanted, but maybe as time goes by that will change. That being said if you've read the story and never reviewed, please at least review the last chapter. And for those of you who had reviewed thanks so much. You really helped me push this story along. **

**Also, if you guys liked the story, I encourage you to put them on communities. That way I can get more people to read about Katoni.**

**I might write a sequel to this. So let me know if you think I should. I need to get some ideas for it too, so if you have any ideas for a sequel let me know and I'll work with them. If not, then that will be the end of that.**

**Lastly, if you're interested, I made a poll on my profile. I think it's funny: What's the deal with Sesshomaru's love life? Virgin or closet pervert, or anything in between. Give it a go if you want.**

**Again, thanks for reading the story, and thanks even more for reviewing. You guys are awesome, and feel free to check out my other stories if you enjoyed this one. I hope to hear from you guys again.**

**Thanks and as always and forever,**

**Much Love,**

**Merky15**


End file.
